Many users of roofless vehicles such as motorcycles, powered water crafts (PWC) such as Jetskis®, tricycles, motorcycles, bicycles, buggies or all-terrain vehicles such as quad bikes, like to protect their vehicle with a cover when not in use. In particular a user may wish to protect the seat, steering and instrumentation so as to protect them from the elements therefore better maintaining condition of the vehicle. Additionally a cover may serves as a deterrent; prevent people from sitting upon the vehicle.
Traditional covers may serve to cover the entire vehicle and can be bulky making them difficult to store when not in use. Furthermore such covers may scratch and damage paintwork. These traditional covers can also be difficult to clean if they become soiled and can be caught by the wind, so destabilising the vehicle and in some cases setting off vehicle alarms.
Users of roofless vehicles often like to travel and camp. However, such vehicles typically have limited storage capacity, therefore carrying a bulky cover, travelling and camping equipment can be problematic. The user is therefore limited by the amount of equipment which can be carried on the vehicle; and it may not be possible to carry the cover with the user. As a result separate covers may be needed at each destination or the vehicle can only be covered whilst at a certain location.
The present invention serves to overcome this problem by providing a cover that protects seats, steering equipment and instrumentation that can also be reconfigured to provide a shelter.